


Somebody Loves Me

by Axel_Estan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gifts, M/M, Music, Not the Main Pairing though, Rating May Change, Secret Admirer, Tags May Change, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Estan/pseuds/Axel_Estan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to Soul Society is... Strange, for Shinji... The people he knew and the new people are... very strange. His old house was well kept, his old friends offer advice, and he awkwardly rejoins the Gotei 13. However a bunch of Secret admirers and The Women's Shinigami Association wants pictures of him... for some reason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> You already know the main pairing, I might throw a few more in so we'll just have to see. Also, please don't bash. I'm sure everyone is a little OOC but thats just how I wrote it. I hope you like it and leave me some comments. If you really like it, I'll finish up the second chapter and post it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Shinji Hirako was having a strange day. After being reinstated in Soul Society, he knew people would act strange around him, but he had hoped to be less in the spotlight. His new lieutenant had given him an odd look as he'd greeted her, but he dismissed it for awkwardness. During the Captain's meeting, everytime he spoke, all eyes were suddenly on him, which sort of creeped him out. And then there was of course Kenpachi Zaraki, who wanted a fight with him. Shinji declined politely, even offering to drink with the 'scary' man, who declined for the time being, grumbling about finding someone to fight. Later in the day, a beautiful little girl came crashing through his division, he discovered she was Yachiru, Zaraki's lieutenant, and he shared his stash of candy with her and sent her on her way. The Blonde filed paperwork for a while, grinning as he filled out each form with his writing perfectly reversed, feeling no guilt for causing the other captains to have to pause or turn his reports around in circles. Afterward, he snuck away to visit Shunsui and Ukitake. The pair were lounging by the 13'ths koi pond. They shared a few small drinks, chatting until the sun was low in the sky.  
As the Visored stood to leave, Ukitake caught his arm and gave him a hug. Shinji was stunned, but he hugged his old friend back. "Thank ya Jushiro, Kyouraku. It was nice ta catch up wit' yall." The white-haired man smiled as his companion chuckled, "there seems to be something new about you today." The blonde brushed his hand at his bangs. "Feel like tha' guy in them stories... Samson. Th' shorter my hair, the weaker I feel." he grumbled, slumping over. Kyouraku patted the blonde lightly on his back, "Go home and rest, I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow.". The blonde thanked the pair for their company and advice, heading off toward home. He was pretty tipsy, but he managed to get there without incident. He pushed his door open, stumbling a bit as he stepped inside. Shinji shivered at the cool air, pulling the door closed before he went to the fireplace he'd put in his little home, filling it with sticks and setting them on fire. Tending to the flames to knock the chill and damp air out of the house, the once exile examined his old home. The majority of his things had been packed away by whoever owned it after He'd gone. The slender man felt a wash of warmth from his chest. The fire had lit up fast, he thought, but wondered if the warmth he'd felt was gratitude. After the house had warmed considerably, the Visored slipped into the kitchen, starting a partial pot of coffee brewing. He yawned, heading back to the fire to add more wood. He settled down, and soon dozed off, napping in front of the flames.

When he woke, he was surprised to find only a half hour had passed, and his fire was going merrily. He filled the fireplace with medium size sticks and a log on top so it would burn on its own for a while, then he retreated to his bathroom. The hot water heater in his home was actually his fire, an ingenious set up he had done himself. He filled the bath with hot water, poking through the cabinets until he found the old jar he was looking for. It had been left alone in his old house the entire time he was gone, but the bath additives he'd picked and dried himself were still good. He dumped some into the hot water, putting the jar away. He gave the herbs time to heat and release their essential oils into the water, while he brushed out his hair and put his dirty clothes in a basket for him to wash later. The blonde tested the water, stirring the bath water with his hand before slipping in. He let out a soft groan of appreciation, relaxing in the bath while he took a wash cloth from its hanger and began gently cleaning off the very little grime on him. Years of being a street rat made him feel fine with dirt, but when he could bathe, he kept himself very clean. As the water cooled, he pouted, getting up and using a modified kido to heat the water back up to his desired temperature. The kido kept the water hot just like he wanted, so he spent a long time soaking in the tub. When he finally climbed out, he half-heartedly dried off, staggering his way to the fire to add more wood. He picked up a large metal pan filled with rocks and tucked the entire pan on top of the fire carefully.  
The coffee he had started earlier was finished so he poured a cup and put the rest in a thermos Kisuke had made for him. Shinji prepared his coffee and sipped it, staring out the kitchen window at the darkening sky. He had missed the stars of Soul Society, now he found he missed those of the human world. A sigh slipped past his lips, and the man let himself sulk for a little, picking through some of his old things. A record caught his eye and he grinned a little, placing it on his player and starting it. The soft smooth jazz floated through the modest house, and the Vizard got up, getting another cup of coffee. As he wandered his home in only a towel, he puttered around, straightening up things and putting them away to ease his mind. He managed to keep himself occupied until the pan and rocks in the fire were hot, and he picked it up with his wet towel over his hands now, carrying it to his bedroom and placing it on a large sheet of metal underneath the bed. As the hot pan and rocks heated his bed for him, he pulled out a yukata for tomorrow morning and put it on his bedside table. Once this was done, he slid into his warm bed, snuggling up under the blankets and going to sleep.

Shinji awoke to the cool morning air brushing across his skin. The last of the heat from his setup under his bed had gone while he slept, leaving his body heat the only thing helping him stay warm. He frowned at the cold, shivering under his blankets and cracking an eye open to give the yukata waiting for him a dirty look. After several minutes of procrastination, he climbed out of bed and slipped it on. He rubbed his arms, padding into his living room to find his fire was nearly out. Several minutes and many sticks of wood later, the fire was burning well again. The Vizard huddled at his fire until he couldn't stand the heat anymore. Small beads of sweat slid down his face, so he finally got up to clean around his house. When he was all finished, he poured himself a cup of coffee, settling beside his fire again for a while. He heard the soft, echoing taps that meant it was time to head to the squad and start the work for the day. The blonde considered just skipping the day but it wouldn't look good on him to be lazy this soon after returning. He dressed, prepared a full pot of coffee, and filled his thermos with his favorite drink. Once he was ready, he set out for his office, not bothering to use shunpo despite the long trip. On his way he stopped to say hello to the children on the street, handing out candy, money, and food to aid the youngsters in their survival. It was something he liked doing, in the hopes that these children would have easier lives just from the small bit of help he could afford them. After he reached his squad, he told his 3rd seat the plans for the day, what groups were to be sent out and when training would be, as well as the paperwork they would need to file or hand to him. A stack of paperwork rested on his desk, and the blonde gave it a withering stare. The pile did not move, so he settled in and got to work, his doors and windows closed for privacy and peaceful quiet. When he had finished the papers, he sent them off with three squad members so they all would run fast and share the load. He closed his door back and headed to his desk, poking around for a while until he found a record, then he put it on the player in the corner. 

Instead of his usual Jazz, it was more Classical, but it was quite beautiful just the same. The Captain settled back in his seat, head back and eyes closed. A peaceful look softened his featured, and he smiled to himself. A tap sounded on his door, the voice of his 2nd reminding him of the captain's meeting. The Blonde stood and poured himself a cup of coffee, starting the record over as he strolled out toward the meeting. He could hear the music playing, his keen hearing letting him listen to it all the way to the meeting. As the usual reports were given, the blonde zoned out, a content smile pulling at the corner of his lips. When he was called on, he gave his report in a slightly distant, dreamy voice that caught more attention than he had thought, but he ignored it and half-listened to the others, absorbing the information without taking his mind off the music. 

As he left, he fluidly slipped past the other captains, heading back to his division as the record was ending, and he heard a soft click, and wondered who would be kind enough to turn his record over, and who would know he could even hear it. The blonde hurried back to his office, surprised to find no one in the room. He tilted his head a bit glancing to his desk to find a simple gift box resting beside the new stack of paperwork. He settled in at his desk, speeding through the new paperwork before dropping it in the out box. He glanced around once more before he cautiously opened the gift box. When no harm befell him, he peered in to study the contents. Several old records rested in their sleeves, along with boxes of Pocky and a bag of his favorite coffee. He blinked, gently studying the box until he found a small note tucked in the corner. It read, "If Home is where the heart is, I believe mine is with you." The blonde felt his face warm, tucking the note into his haori and selecting a record from the box. He put it on, listening to the familiar music. He smiled to himself, leaning back in his chair and letting the world go by while he got lost in the music.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering adding a little fluff, and I think it'd be cool if Shinji and Kenpachi became drinking buddies. But thats me, and if you've got ideas, please share. I love getting ideas from fans of my writing.


End file.
